Expect the Unexpected
by krazikool04
Summary: Quinn and Santana end up as roommates in their senior year in college through their mutual friend Rachel. Friendship, experimentation, love and heartbreak take them on an emotional roller coaster that leads to an unexpected relationship. Rated M for future chapters


**Hi guys, this is my first glee fic and only my second time writing a fic EVER so be gentle. :) I'm a huge Quinntana fan and I wanted to try my hand at it so forgive me if its not a strong piece of work. Reviews are welcome! Let me know if its ok or if I should burn for this, lol.**

**I do not own Glee, _hell I wish haha_. This is just me taking a swim in my imagination. :)**

**July 2015 - Lima, Ohio**

**Chapter 1: My Badassness is Contagious**

**Santana POV**

I sat in front of my cubicle watching all the measurements run together, trying to keep myself from banging my head on my desk every time my head bobbed from exhaustion. I had been staring at these interior elevations for a building remodel that I was working on for weeks. I'd gotten so much done, but still had so much more to go before my internship ended in two weeks. I wanted to make a really good impression on my boss, after all the trouble my father went through to pull a few strings to help me get this internship in Lima so I could be close to home for the summer. Not to mention I needed a good recommendation for when I graduated in a year and it was time to look for jobs.

I rubbed my eyes trying to concentrate on the task at hand, cracked my knuckles and began working. Don't get me wrong, this job was definitely not boring, its just that this was my first "real" nine to five job and me waking up early was like trying to convince the general public that Kurt was straight . Once I got off work at five, I entered the concrete jungle or horn honking and road rage. Seriously, these people in this town should be banned from driving. By the time I make it home, I don't even wanna eat anymore. I speak to the parents and my brother then make my way to the bed at the grand hour of 7pm. Yeah, I know...pretty fucking lame. _I really need to get back to New York_, I thought, so lost in my daydream I didn't notice my co-worker sneaking up on me.

"Hey that's looking good, rookie."

"Shit!" I hissed, startled by my coworker, Heather, who un-expectantly leaned over me, practically blowing the words in my ear.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. You just looked a little far off in Santana Land." she smiled, pulling me out of my chair. "Come on, I think someone needs to get their ass kicked in darts to wake them up." she smirked confidently.

I stood up and crossed my arms, giving my best HBIC glare, "um, please," I said, rolling my eyes. "Last time I checked, I was the dartboard queen around here." Heather opened her arms in traditional 'come at me bro' fashion _oh no she didn't_. " Okay I'm gonna open a can on your ass Lima Heights style." I hissed while dragging her to the board.

Twenty minutes and three losses later, Heather through her hands up in defeat. The whole office had come to a halt to watch us go at it, even our boss, Javier, had started taking up bets. Don't judge, its Lima, Ohio and there's only 15 people working at the small firm, this was as good as porn to them. "You must be cheating, no way that you can keep winning like this."

"Hey don't hate the player, hate the game. That's what happens when your bros have a dart board in their apartment and all your time is spent there." I beamed in confidence at the young architect. Heather just smiled, rolled her eyes and sashayed back to her cubicle. I followed briskly, "hey no hard feelings right," I said leaning over her desk.

"Of course not." She sighed. "You know I'm going to miss you when you leave, it won't be the same around here. The office has been so much more fun with you around."

"What can I say, my badassness is contagious." I smiled and left her to her work so I could complete mine.

_Damn I really need to get back to the city._

*****1 month later*****

**August 2015, NYC**

I sat on the sofa with my fingers pressed solidly on my temple as I listened to the music painfully punch my eardrums. As glad as I was to be back in New York, I was less than ecstatic to be back in a world of inconsiderate roommates. Ok, this shit has to stop. "Rachel!" I yelled, storming towards the girls room where she was standing in the middle of the floor belting out Defying Gravity as loud as she could.

"Is there a problem Santana?" She inquired.

Seriously? I mean I love Rachel, but damn. "Actually there is a problem, you see, my foot has this terrible habit when it hears show tunes being belted out past 11 fucking 30! It just picks itself up and violently plants itself in said culprit's ASS!" She looked at me, completely flabbergasted. "Honestly, Michael Jackson's pet chimp has more sense, SHUT THE FUCK UP, I HAVE A HEADACHE!" With that I spun on my heels and stalked to my room.

My migraine was thankful for the silence when she finally turned off the radio. But was less grateful when she appeared in my doorway. "Really Santana? You didn't have to be so sore about it. If you required my silence all you had to do was ask." She said climbing next to me on my bed and massaging my scalp.

"That's what I did." I deadpanned. In return she tugged on a chunk of my hair.

"Ow!"

"Serves you right." She said returning to the massage. "What's wrong with you anyway?"

"Ugh, I just have a huge headache. School hasn't even started and I'm already worn out. I had to get up at the crack ass of dawn to check in the freshmen and wouldn't you know it, almost all of them had no paper work on file. So I spent the better part of my day scaring the shit out of freshman just to get them to sign the damned forms." I said burying my hands in my face letting out a muffled scream.

"I honestly don't know why I'm still awake, it literally feels like someone pulled out my eyes and drug them across a piece of sandpaper. Remind me why we are awake?"

"You know why Santana, we are waiting on our other roommate to get here. She said she would be here shortly last time I checked my phone." She said still massaging my temple. Aw yes, I mused, the other woman.

"Why is she traveling so late anyway?" I asked. "Only one of your friends would venture out this damn late on a four hour drive, seriously it's past midnight. I still don't know why I let you talk me into rooming with someone I don't know."

"Because you love me and you trust my judgment." Rachel mused. I felt my eyes roll before my lips curled up into a smirk. "The jury is still out on that one." I teased earning a playful smack from my roommate.

"Just sayin, It's not like classes start tomorrow, seriously it is not the smartest thing to be on the streets of New Yo..." Before I could even complete my sentence we heard the lock on the front door unlatch itself. Rachel jumped into action, pulling my resisting frame with her. We entered the foyer and were greeted by two giant duffle bags. "Ugh, need some help?" I asked. The bags then spun 90 degrees revealing tussled blonde hair on the head of our out of breath roommate. "No, I got it." she panted. "Damn Rach, those stairs are a bitch."

"Don't blame me, I just moved here too." She nodded her head in my direction.

"Oh so I see, you get your girl here and all of a sudden you're fearless." I glared. I saw Rachel visibly gulp and obviously search for a distraction. "Um...anyway...uh, Quinn this is Santana. Santana this is Quinn." she smiled nervously trying to avoid my gaze. I turned slowly towards Quinn as she dropped both bags on the couch, getting my first glimpse of the girl I'd be living with for the next year. I let my eyes roam and I gotta say...not a bad view. I took her outstretched hand and shook it. "Nice to me you, Santana." She said sweetly, flashing her pearly whites and looking at me with the utmost sincerity in her hazel eyes.

_ Damn those eyes...I could get lost in those_, I thought slightly biting my lower lip.

I guess I lingered for a little too long because I heard Rachel clear her throat, prompting me into some sort of action. "Oh, sorry." I said a little flushed from my embarrassment. "Nice to meet you, Blondie." Earning a chuckle from Quinn.

Since it was so late, Quinn decided to wait to get the rest of her things in the morning. Thank God because she sure wouldn't have gotten any help from me. She then retreated to her room to get some necessities set up while I went to the kitchen to get a drink. Rachel was so excited to have both of her best friends under the same roof, she was mindlessly chatting away while I drowned myself in my orange juice.

It was then I remembered my migraine and I downed my drink and began to rinse the glass while Rachel kept talking. All I could think about was going in my room, taking two aspirin and being dead to the world for the next few hours.

It was at that time, I heard it. It sounded like a faint scream. I turned the water off and put my fingers to Rachel's lips. "Santana, what are you..." She started.

"Shhh," I said. "Did you hear that?"

We listened again, wondering why we could still hear water running. Especially when I had turned the water off already. Then again, I heard the scream, only it was louder this time and more urgent coming from Quinn's room. We looked at each other and ran towards the direction of the sound. As we rounded the corner of Quinn's room, it led us to her bathroom where we saw Quinn on her knees in front of the toilet.

*****Freeze*****

_Now I know what you're thinking, this girl just gets here and is already asking us to hold her hair so she can puke her guts out...but oh no its much, much worse than that. As we ran in, we were greeted by a fountain of water spewing from the side of the toilet, a semi-flooded bathroom and a drenched Quinn on her knees desperately trying to stop it. It was truly pitiful._

_Ok now back to the story._

****Unfreeze****

She looked at us pleadingly, "Help."

I looked at Rachel, who was standing there speechless for the first time all damn day in shock. As for me, I'm just waiting for the camera's to jump out and tell me I've been punked because I know this isn't happening. I know this bitch I just meant not 15 minutes ago is **NOT** flooding our apartment with shit water.

Just then my migraine decided to make its glorious return as I ran out her room to grab my phone to call the 24 hour maintenance.

I put my head down on the bar, waiting for maintenance to pick up and groaned.

_It's 1:30 in the morning. I have a headache. I'm tired as hell. I have to deal with freshman and their retarded parents again tomorrow morning. My roommate, who I don't even know yet, just converted her fucking toilet into a waterfall. Oh and now I see that the shit water is making its grand entrance into our carpeted living room that we just had cleaned._

"I fucking hate having roommates."

* * *

**A/N: So what do you guys think? I want to continue this, I actually have a lot of ideas and I know where I want to go with this. I will update soon.**

**Reviews please! :)**


End file.
